Um favor
by Ayashi Purple
Summary: "Eu...só não queria ficar sozinha hoje..."


**Nota da autora:** Universo Alternativo pela ordem cronológica, não se encaixa em momento nenhum.

**Disclaimer: **Nenhum dos personagens me pertence, são todos da Naoko Takeuchi.

**Um favor**

Minako entrou tempestuosamente no apartamento, abrindo a porta com força e a fechando da mesma forma. Jogou a bolsa no primeiro sofá que encontrou sem prestar atenção se tinha algo no lugar.

"Kunzite!" – a garota atravessou a sala sem esperar qualquer resposta –"Eu preciso falar com você!"

Ainda sem obter resposta entrou no quarto dele, já que estava ouvindo barulho de água correndo no banheiro. Sem muito paciência bateu na porta antes de apoiar as duas mãos na porta e começar a falar:

"Kuuuuuunzite! Eu preciso conversar uma coisa séria com você!"

No momento em que ouviu a voz de Minako dentro do seu apartamento pensou que estava tendo uma alucinação. Mas ao quase cair de susto com as batidas na porta do banheiro, teve a certeza que a garota era inacreditável o suficiente para invadir a sua casa. Suspirou exasperadamente antes de responder:

"Minako, eu estou tomando banho... Será que você pode esperar um pouco?"

"Não! Não dá" – Kunzite ouviu a voz dela abafada pela porta.

"Eu não consigo te ouvir direito, Minako"!" – ele respondeu sem se esforçar nenhum pouco em ouvi-la melhor, virando para o outro lado e continuando o seu banho – "Quando eu terminar, a gente conversa!"

"Kunzite, é sério! Saia daí!"

"Eu não vou sair daqui de dentro enquanto eu não terminar o meu banho, Minako." – ele respondeu sério e começou a sorrir ao continuar –"Se você quiser, entre aqui, então, para conversarmos."

Kunzite sabia que as chances de Minako entrar dentro daquele banheiro eram mínimas. Apesar do jeito efusivo dela, no fundo ela era muito tímida em alguns aspectos, e esse aspecto em questão era mais ainda. Minako respirou fundo do outro lado da porta e depois de alguns segundos, que fez Kunzite acreditar que ela havia desisto da conversa, entrou no banheiro abrindo a porta de supetão.

Kunzite ficou paralisado ao perceber que ela havia entrado no banheiro do jeito que estava. Ou o assunto era muito importante ou ela estava mais absurda do que o normal. E era difícil decidir qual das opções era a certa.

"Kunzite, para de brincar comigo!"- Minako choramingou – "Eu preciso da sua ajuda!"

"'Tá bom...!" – Kunzite se rendeu, se ela tinha a capacidade de entrar no banheiro enquanto ele tomava banho, ela podia fazer qualquer coisa hoje.

Ele fechou o chuveiro antes de pôs a mão para fora do box e pegou uma toalha que estava pendurada do lado de fora.

"Espero que o motivo seja sério." – Kunzite murmurou enquanto saia do Box.

"Mas _é_ sério!" – Minako deu ênfase no verbo, pelo menos para ela aquilo era muito sério e já estava começando a imaginar que ele não acharia e talvez nem a ajudasse. – "Entenda da seguinte forma, Kunzite... Pra mim, é muito..."

Minako parou de falar no meio da frase quando Kunzite saiu do box. Por alguma razão que ela não entendia, só agora, vendo-o sair de onde estava vestido com apenas uma toalha enrolada na cintura, ela havia percebido o que tinha feito. Ela tinha invadido o banheiro _dele_, com ele _tomando banho_!

"Para você é muito o quê?" – Kunzite perguntou ao notar o silêncio da garota.

O rosto dela começou a queimar de vergonha e atingiu um tom de vermelho que podia ser considerado com uma hemorragia.

"E-eu... Vou te esperar lá na sala!"- Minako gaguejou a frase antes de sair correndo do banheiro.

Kunzite soltou uma gargalhada ao ver a cor do rosto dela e a expressão de constrangimento. Era esse tipo de reação que ele estava esperando, a Minako que ele conhecia era assim, espontânea ao ponto de não ter noção do que estava fazendo até o ponto que já estava feito. Ele pegou aleatoriamente uma muda de roupa e se vestiu sem muita pressa, queria dar tempo para ela se recompor apesar de achar uma graça quando ela corava.

Ao entrar na sala, parou no portal entre o corredor que ligava o quarto a sala, observando o modo febril como Minako andava de um lado para o outro e remexia as mãos.

"Posso saber o que de tão importante faz com que você invada meu banheiro?" – Kunzite perguntou em um tom calculadamente sarcástico.

Minako se virou séria para ele, mas ainda era possível ver um leve rosado nas bochechas dela.

"Você sabe que dia é hoje?" – ela perguntou em resposta.

"Sábado?" – Kunzite levantou uma sobrancelha sem entender onde isso ia dar.

"Não!" – Minako respondeu irritada e depois começou a ficar confusa –"Que dizer é, mas não é isso que eu estou perguntando!"

Kunzite começou a duvidar da sobriedade dela neste momento.

"Hoje é o dia dos namorados..." – Minako começou sem olhar para ele – "E vai ter um baile... E todo mundo vai estar lá... E todos estarão acompanhados... E..." – Minako o encarou antes de continuar – "Eu quero que você vá comigo!"

"Nós não somos namorados." – Kunzite respondeu sério enquanto cruzava os braços e concluía que ela não devia estar sóbria mesmo.

"Não somos por causa de você!" – Minako respondeu imediatamente - "Porque _você _acha que não ia dar certo por causa das nossas funções! E agora eu não tenho ninguém para me acompanhar no baile! Eu só quero que você finja ser meu namorado!"

"Eu não tenho culpa se você não tem um namorado, Minako"- ele disse em um tom de defesa – "E eu não finjo!"

"Claro que tem! Eu te esperei por mais de mil anos e você não me quer!" – ela falou em tom choroso – "E você finge sim! Tem a maior cara de jogador de pôquer!"

"Eu não jogo cartas..." – ele falou num tom cortante – "Eu detesto cartas e as pessoas que as usam, Minako."

"Eu não disse que você joga... Disse que tem cara de jogador de pôquer!" – Minako retrucou ignorando a alfinetada, ela não queria falar do Danburite naquela hora. – "Não custa nada você fazer esse favor para mim! Não estou pedindo muiiiito!"

"Minako, você está tentando fazer chantagem emocional comigo?" – ele realmente estava achando essa situação um absurdo.

"Depende..." – Minako mudou completamente o tom de voz –"Está funcionando?"

"Você é inacreditável!" – Kunzite exclamou enquanto sentava no sofá.

"É eu sei... Inesquecível também..." – Minako completou o que ele disse com uma naturalidade absurda.

"E de uma modéstia... "- Kunzite falou a olhando com uma pontada de sarcasmo.

"De dar inveja...? Eu sei!" – Minako fingiu que não estava notando o tom dele e se ajoelhou próxima a ele. –"Por favor... Vai comigo? Eu não quero chegar sozinha!"

"Simplesmente não vá." – ele respondeu com simplicidade.

"Como você pode me dizer uma coisa dessas!" – Minako estava quase perdendo a paciência.

"Falando. Eu abro a boca e deixo as palavras fluírem." – ele respondeu com uma calma absurda em relação ao estado dela.

Minako bufou com raiva e se levantou cruzando os braços com uma criança emburrada. Ele não estava disposto a ajudá-la e provavelmente não iria conseguir convencê-lo caso ele não quisesse ser. Ela encarou o homem que estava sentado no sofá com um olhar de matar, se isso fosse possível.

"Não adianta me olhar assim..." – ele começou a falar depois de um tempo de silêncio – "Nós não estamos juntos por motivos que você sabe muito bem. Você concordou com eles na época e não é justo que você queira ser a vítima agora... Ainda mais vítima de mim."

Minako continuou em silêncio só o olhando. Quando voltou a falar estava com as mãos nos quadris.

"Eu poderia sair com qualquer um, vários rapazes querem estar comigo."

"Então, eu acredito que você deva chamar um deles para ir com você." – ele respondeu calmamente.

"Mas eu quero _você_!" – Minako quase gritou a última palavra se jogando no mesmo sofá que ele só que mais afastada. –"Eu sou estou te pedindo _um favor_!"

Kunzite a fitou em silêncio enquanto ela insistia em olhar para algum ponto a sua frente. Desde que os dois haviam decidido que o melhor, para as equipes e para os príncipes, era que os dois tivessem apenas um relacionamento profissional, os dois nunca voltaram a tocar neste assunto. Não que eles não conversassem, mas este assunto em especifico era um _tabu _que os dois sabiam muito como bem desviar.

"Minako... Eu sei que agora parece uma boa idéia... Mas nós sabemos que não é." – ele tentava usar um tom conciliador já que tinha percebido que ela estava por um fio para estourar de vez.

Ela continuou encarando um pedaço da parede por mais um tempo. Kunzite suspirou irritado com a insistência dela. Ela sabia como irritá-lo sem muito esforço.

"Eu..."- ela começou a falar de forma hesitante depois de alguns segundos – "Só não queria ficar sozinha hoje..."

"Minako..."- ele a chamou enquanto ela olhava para ele – "Você não está sozinha..."

"Estou sim..." – ela murmurou o olhando com uma expressão depressiva –"Sempre estou... E a noite a solidão incomoda mais."

Kunzite pegou uma das mãos dela que estava estendida no sofá e a puxou suavemente para perto dele. Automaticamente ela se afastou. Esse era outro _tabu_ entre eles, quase não havia contato físico. Kunzite tinha dificuldade em ser ameno, todos os seus movimentos eram rígidos e não costumava ser delicado, principalmente com Minako. Nos raros momentos em que ele tentava ser carinhoso, ela o repelia. Nas primeiras vezes que isso havia acontecido, ele se sentiu quase que ofendido até perceber que aquilo não passava de uma forma de defesa da garota. A maioria dos homens que haviam chegado perto dela tinha magoado a de alguma forma, inclusive ele.

"Desculpa..." – Minako murmurou baixo ao notar a expressão vazia dele. – "Eu..."

"Tudo bem, Minako..." – ele a impediu de continuar seja lá o que iria dizer.

Ele estendeu a mão na direção dela em um convite mudo. Minako olhou, por alguns instantes, para a mão estendida e depois o encarou. Depois de suspirar levemente, a garota pôs a própria mão sobre a dele quase com receio. Kunzite deu um dos seus raros sorrisos enquanto segurava os dedos dela com delicadeza.

"Vem..." – Kunzite murmurou baixo e puxou delicadeza o braço dela em direção a ele mesmo.

Minako se levantou um pouco e se sentou próxima a ele.

"A gente pode até não estar juntos, Minako, como um casal..." – ele falou com o máximo carinho que conseguia –"Mas ainda podemos ser companhia um para o outro."

Minako acenou com a cabeça de leve e apoiou a testa no ombro dele.

"Então, você vai me fazer companhia hoje...?" – ela perguntou suavemente.

"Vou." - ele disse beijando os cabelos dela.


End file.
